


All That Remains

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sacrifice, Spoilers for FNAF 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm older now, and nothing I've tried to do has stopped that man from killing... But I can't bare the thought of him using Bon's body to commit those horrible crimes. But I do trust you to eventually help put an end to it..." Despite the situation, Fred smiled a little. "I know you'll find a way. Somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Remains

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, as an overview, my version of Springtrap was called Bon Bunny, or just Bon for short. I know in the latest game one of the kids called the toy "Spring bonnie" but I doubt the kids knew about the spring mechanism that made them suits as well, so for the sake of fic, lets ignore that. But other than that, the rest is self explanatory, so enjoy!

 

He stirred back out of his thoughts at the sound of the door being unlocked and opened.   
  
_Is it time already?_  
  
Fred wasn't afraid. Not of this, not of what was going to happen to him. But he was absolutely terrified to leave Bon all alone... Even with what was at stake, he was still afraid to leave his beloved companion all alone. _What is he going to do when he sees I'm not here? How is he going to react?_ He worried how Bon would handle him not being there, but he knew it was better to leave without telling him why rather than telling him the simple truth.  
  
The truth would _kill_ him.  
  
He gave the other golden robot in his arms one last lingering state before glancing up at the door, expecting the man in purple—the night guard, the monster that started it all—to be standing there, ready to remove his endoskeleton. Fred braced himself, his hold on the shut off robot in his arms tightening just a bit as the doorknob turned.  
  
 _This is it. I'm... I'm ready. If it'll keep Bon safe... I'm ready._  
  
The door opened with a creak, slowly but surely, and if Fred could breathe he would have held his breath as he waited. But when the dim light of the hallway registered in his line of sight, the figure standing there followed. It wasn't the man in purple, but a figure the size of a child.   
  
_Marionette...?_  
  
If Fred had a heart, it would have fallen in the pit of his stomach. "You," he said quietly, in awe. He felt his circuits twist painfully in his chest, the memories of a crying little boy practically overwhelming him as he stared at what that little boy had become. "...why are you here? You... you don't need to be here."   
  
The Marionette stood there, tilting his head. He could speak, but usually choose not to. His voice box was usually full of static and distorted, and it took someone with a keen ear like Fred to hear what exactly the puppet was saying. But right now he was silent, and Fred had a strong feeling as to why.  
  
"Please... just go," Fred begged, his voice raising slightly. "You need to go... You don't... owe me anything."  
  
He was good at keeping his calm. He was always good at keeping a level head. For Bon and for the kids he always had to be the calm and steady one around... but when confronted with a child—no longer just a child but simply a spirit locked in an empty vessel—that he couldn't protect...   
  
It hurt him more than words could describe. He could feel himself falling apart already just by the memories alone. Robots had great memories, being able to reply every single memory from every single moment of their existence... and sadly, no amount of will power could make him forget what had happened that day; when that first child standing before him now was murdered outside the very first diner, before it was renamed under Fazbear.   
  
It was the first tragic thing to happen in his life... followed by yet another tragedy years later that _he_ ended up causing. His life seemed to be nothing but tragedies once the murders started, and the bite...  
  
Fred felt a chill run through his circuits at that memory. The blood, the small body at his feet...  
  
He shook his head. He couldn't think about _that_ right now, otherwise he'd relapse again. So many horrible memories was enough to make him crash again, and right now he couldn't let that happen.  
  
So instead, he focused his attention on the Marionette. "There's nothing you can do," he said solemnly. "For one thing, I deserve this. For failing you and all those other little ones, and for... the other incident." He straightened up slightly, to pretend the mere mention of those memories didn't bother him anymore. "I _deserve_ this. And it's to keep the one I love safe." Love... something he grew to learn and understand for himself. The love he felt for the children was one a father would have for his children. His love for his friends—Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy—was one that someone would have for their family.  
  
With Bon, though...   
  
That love started as a friendship that grew. In the beginning there was just Fredbear, and the golden rabbit followed suit, and the two would play their instruments and sing their songs together, and when the place closed down for the night, they would be able to have a moment to themselves to talk and laugh and repeat memories to each other about the day's events and how excited they would be for an upcoming birthday party or event. They were happy together, and after the murders started to happen, they promised each other they'd do everything they could to stop the killer if they were able. And they tried, oh how they tried, and when things seemed to settle down, just as it seemed all was well, the bite had happened...   
  
And Bon _hadn't_ left him. He was right there when it happened, and when Fred practically fell apart physically from the guilt and from eventually being out of order and locked in this spare parts room, Bon was there for him.   
  
_This is for him, because I love him._    
  
The Marionette continued to stare at him, but he seemed more sympathetic in how he was looking at the two golden robots.   
  
Fredbear sighed when the Marionette didn't seem to leave. "There's nothing you can do, and there's nothing I want you to do to stop this. I'm doing this by choice and I don't expect you to understand that." His eyes saddened as he turned to look at the shut off robot 'sleeping' in his arms. "Nor do I expect him to understand either..."  
  
His blue glassy eyes glanced up at the Marionette again. "I know I don't have a right to ask, but... when I'm gone, please make sure that he doesn't touch Bon. Please don't let him use Bon. I'm doing this so he can use me instead." That sounded bad, he realized, quickly adding, "I'm older now, and nothing I've tried to do has stopped that man from killing... But I can't bare the thought of him using Bon's body to commit those horrible crimes. But I do trust you to eventually help put an end to it..." Despite the situation, Fred smiled a little. "I know you'll find a way. Somehow. Now go, before the man comes and sees you here."  
  
The Marionette nodded, doing as Fred wanted. Even Fred knew: one way or another the puppet would find a way to stop the killer, because he wasn't alone in his efforts.  
  


* * *

_(30 years later)_

  
  
"...kill me..."  
  
 _"...I can't bare the thought of that man using Bon's body to commit those horrible crimes..."_ Fred's words still rang horribly in the air, even after all these years. Especially now, with Bon—Springtrap, as the killer now called him—standing before him, withered and fighting the force of a spirit for control of his own body. Sometimes he could get a word out, other times the killer was the one to speak.  
  
Either way, Springtrap seemed to understand what had to be done. That's why he was asking such a request as he was able to gain control for a few moments to get the wish out.  
  
 **"No!"** The killer's defeating roar ripped from Springtrap's metal throat. **"You will not end this!"**   
  
Oh but he would. He always planned on it. The other robots had helped him, the very children killed had helped him as well, even Springtrap had tried, and now on his own, the puppet would end this completely. _Somehow._  
  
Fredbear had been gone for years, but it still felt wrong to even think about destroying the very one the golden bear loved. The Marionette wished there was another way, but he knew there wasn't any way this could end other than in flames.   
  
Springtrap staggered closer, feet slamming into the ground as two beings fought for control again. "PLEASE— _KILL ME!"_ He took a few steps before falling to his knees, clutching his head, eyes squeezed shut. "I—WANT—TO... **AGHHHH!"** His hands clawed at the tile floor. "—BE WITH...FRED–AGAIN!" His head snapped upwards, staring at the Marionette with pleading eyes. _"PLEASE!"_  
  
The Marionette knew then what he had to do. Remembering Fred's words, he realized that even Fred would rather have Bon deactivated and destroyed than to be carrying the soul of the very man that ruined their lives—all of their lives.   
  
He had to do it. For Fred, for Bon, for all their robot friends no longer there, and especially the children. The killer had to be stopped— _for good._  
  
There was a puddle of water nearby from a leak in the building, and with so many loose and dangerous wires around, starting a fire wouldn't be difficult at all. With Springtrap on the floor, fighting to keep the killer's spirit from gaining control, the Marionette reached for a few wires on the wall, ripping them from their place. Sparks of electricity flew, and before he could pull the wires into the floor where the puddle was, he gave one last glance to Springtrap. That golden robot, withered and decaying, had somehow suffered the most out of all of them.   
  
_"Please don't let him use Bon."_  
  
 _"PLEASE!"_  
  
Looking away, the Marionette placed the loose wires into the puddle. Even more sparks flew, and before long one of them sparked a fire in the room. He couldn't even look at Springtrap as the flames ripped through the room and eventually through the building, but even over the sound of the roaring flames and fire alarm, he was so sure he heard a small "Thank you" coming from the withered animatronic.  
  
 _You're welcome._   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
